The present invention relates to a tube clamp and in particular a clamp for use with flanged tubes for food and related industries.
Flanges for food industry tubes are prescribed by BS 4825 Part 3 and equivalent ISO 2852 and various clamps are available connecting such flanged tubes. Generally these have been of stainless steel and expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved tube clamp and in particular a clamp of plastics material.
A clamp of the invention comprises a pair of generally semi-circular tangs, hinged together at one end and connectable together at the other end by means of a screw and nut, the tangs having an inwards facing tapered groove for drawing two flanged tubes into sealing engagement, the screw having a crossbar for engaging in a clevis in one of the tangs, the clevis having a cross piece distal of the tang for stabilising the clevis and limiting angular displacement of the screw.
Preferably, the other tang also has a clevis for receiving the screw, this clevis and the nut have complementary conical formations for restraining the clevis from spreading as the nut is tightened.